


Something To Look Forward To

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Following
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Havenport motel room, Mike has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Look Forward To

The early morning sunlight streams through a crack in the curtains of the Havenport motel room, hitting Debra Parker square in the face. She shifts in her sleep, turns around away from the irritation and in so doing, her arms and legs hit with some force against her still sleeping companion. Of course, being as Mike Weston is still pretty much a walking bruise, only a few hours released from the hospital, such contact is pretty much guaranteed to wake him up with a start, which in turn wakes Debra properly too. 

Once they've both realised where they are, who they're with and most importantly that they are alone, they fall back to the pillows, Mike pulling Debra to him even as she is oh so carefully pressing herself against his side. "Morning," she mumbles, brushing an errant lock of hair from her eyes, grinning despite herself as he reaches up and takes over the job, tucking the strand behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheek for good measure. 

"Good morning," he counters, emphasis on the first word as he leans down and presses his lips to hers. The kiss is slow, gentle, yet determined enough that she knows, walking bruise or not, there's only one way he wants this to end. Not that she would be averse to that, not usually, but they are in Havenport, Maryland, for a reason. 

When she pulls away, gives him an apologetic look, he shakes his head as he trails a finger down her arm. "You're about to say something sensible and serious about how you have to get to the Sheriff's office, aren't you?"

"Sheriff Nelson was still there when I left," she tells him, thinking guiltily of the man who had shooed her back to the motel for the night, assuring her that he'd take care of things and that she must be dead on her feet. "And Donovan was on his way in too."

Mike nods, reaches up again and touches the tip of her nose gently. "How do you feel?"

She shrugs. "Nothing a couple of Tylex won't cure," she says, attempting to slip out of bed. Mike's hand closes around her wrist, stilling her as she looks into a pair of blue eyes that tell her a million words neither of them can say, not just now and certainly not here. "I know," she whispers past the sudden lump in her throat. "Me too."

She kisses him then, brief but promising, before standing up, pulling clothes from the go-bag that some junior agent had left in her room. "At least tell me you're going to get some breakfast."

She chuckles as she meets Mike's eyes in the mirror, trying at the same time to figure out what to do with her hair. Deciding there's no time for a shower, she pulls it into a quick knot at the nape of her neck and hopes for the best. "I'll grab something at the station."

Mike's snort shows what he thinks of that idea. "You know what?" He sits up in bed, sounds so serious that she stops trying to find her boots so that she can give him her full attention. "When this is all over...when Joe and Roderick and everything else is just a bad memory? You and I are going to spend the day together. Just us. And it's going to start with breakfast in bed...French toast, with bacon...freshly squeezed OJ, coffee just how you like it..." Somehow, she's made her way to the bed, is sitting there now, holding his hand, smiling at the picture he's painted, surprised by how very much she wants that to happen. 

"I'd like that," she tells him quietly, simply, and when he squeezes her hand, brings her to him for a kiss, he is smiling just like she is. 

She finishes getting ready, grabs her jacket from the chair where she'd tossed it last night and looks at him. He's still getting dressed and when he catches her watching, he waves a hand. "Go," he tells her. "I'll lock up, find my room, follow you in. Just make sure you keep me some breakfast, ok?"

The last is said in a teasing voice and she grins, exchanging another quick kiss before she walks out the door. Despite her still tender bruises, despite what's going on around her, she still finds herself smiling. 

After all, it's nice to have something to look forward to. 


End file.
